I've Got Your Domesticity Right Here Baby
by WifeysforLifey
Summary: Summer Swan Queen Week 2016 one shots that may or may not link together into a story of their own by the end of this week :D Rating may change as the week goes on, you have been warned! ;)


**AN:** I own nothing, this is strictly for my ridiculous amusement and possibly the amusement of like minded people.

SQW Day 1- Confessions

* * *

It had been a long day for Emma Swan. Not so much in terms of hours logged at the station, she still technically had another two hours of duty to attend to, but after the knock down drag out fight that took place when she had chased down Pongo in the woods (for the third time this week) her father had taken mercy on her and said that he would cover her so that she could go home and have much deserved shower and some rest.

She'd earned it.

Entering the darkened house on Mifflin street, Emma made sure to take extra care in being silent as the grave as she carefully pulled her boots off and set them in the designated entryway closet. Sure it was only a little after eight in the evening on a Friday night but she knew better than to make a fuss with her entrance.

No one ever made it out unscathed if they woke the Queen from her beauty sleep without a good reason. Emma had only just started staying over at the mansion in the last month and she had learned that rule the hard way after the novelty of her sleeping in the Mayor's room had worn off for the closeted couple.

She had hoped that Regina would have stayed up later than her normal strict nine pm curfew what with the plan that she come stay the night tonight but apparently that wasn't the case. Hell, she was even in bed early. So much for getting to see her girlfriend.

Striding up the steps out of the foyer, Emma hesitated in her march to the staircase, the faint sound of voices towards the back of the house caught her attention.

Maybe Regina wasn't asleep after all?

Emma's hope fluttered to life in her chest and she set off for the informal living room, or as Henry preferred to call it 'the fun living room'. If she were being honest she didn't get the appeal of having to living rooms. Why someone would need a room dedicated to not being able to sit in there unless there were guests and then not have a tv in there was beyond her but Regina was a class above her own and she accepted that she would just never get that level of luxury.

"… _there she is lotioning, oiling …_ "

A frown tugged at Emma's brows as she neared the back room.

What the hell was Regina watching!?

" _Oiling and lotioning! Smiling!_ _**I can't take this no more!**_ "

" _Are you watching Sandlot!?_ " Emma blurted before she could properly take appreciation of her adorable little girlfriend cuddled up on the couch in the darkened room with a bowl of popcorn nestled into the nest of her crossed legs.

Regina jumped a mile and spat an expletive that most residents of Storybrooke weren't usually privy to.

"Emma! What are you doing home so early?" She rasped, grabbing for the remote and instantly pausing the iconic movie on Wendy Peffercorn's smiling face. "I thought you didn't get off until ten."

Sliding into the room, Emma couldn't suppress her grin if she tried. Her viridian eyes darted from the paused screen back to Regina over and over again, her smirk growing broader with every sweep she made.

"Yeah, I was let out on good behavior- but hey! No changing the subject! You're watching _Sandlot_ … _All by yourself_. You do know Henry is still at the Tillman's right?"

Rolling her dark chocolate eyes, Regina simply shifted on the couch, her head held a fraction higher. "Yes, I know where Henry is. You _were_ meant to pick him up on your way home tonight. How else was I meant to entertain myself while I waited up for the two you?"

" _YOU'RE WATCHING THE SANDLOT_."

"Yes we've established that Emma."

"I just… Never pictured you as an all American baseball movie loving lady," Emma scoffed in open amazement and plonked herself down beside her girl, snatching herself a handful of popcorn delight as she did.

"It's actually one of my favorite movies."

The gob smacked look that flickered across her blonde counterparts face made Regina chuckle. "I watch it quite often when I'm alone. It makes me laugh."

 _Was this real life_ , Emma wondered and pinched her thigh just to see if she was really awake.

Yep. She was.

Regina Mills just never ceased to amaze her.

"Seriously. You are the _coolest_ girlfriend. Do you have a favorite character? Scene?! I feel like this is an entirely new side of you and I now need to know everything! Can you like recite Field of Dreams too? Oooooh A league of their own!? _DO YOU PLAY BASEBALL_!? What other movies do you like?! God how can we have been dating for almost two months and I not know you have favorite movies?"

Holding a hand up, Regina put an end to Emma's excited questioning.

"Honestly I don't care for baseball at all. I've never watched the other two movies you mentioned, I just really enjoy this movie. When Henry was going through his little league phase we rented it one night. Clearly the profanity was too much to have him watch at the age of six but I finished it on my own that night and well…" Motioning toward the tv she made it clear that she'd since bought the movie.

"Alright so again I ask for favorites! I haven't seen this in… _F-O-R-E-V-E-R_."

Emma grinned a cheeky dimpled smile that earned her a swat to the arm along with a warm raspy laugh that always made her insides tingle.

"You've actually just interrupted my favorite scene. You may have to sleep on the couch tonight Miss Swan," the brunette grumbled, directing a playfully dirty glare in her girlfriend's direction.

Emma's laugh bounced around the room with wild abandon and her eyes lit up with the force of her amusement. " _Ooooh_ straight to the couch for cutting into your Wendy Peffercorn screen time huh? Not even the guest room? You aren't one for playing around are you!"

"What can I say? I have a thing for blondes in red," she winked teasingly and settled against Emma's side with a contented sigh.

"Ha! Type casted, okay I can live with that! Alright now who's your favorite? Is it the dog? Please tell me it's the dog!"

Regina rolled her eyes and lifted up the remote, ready to turn the movie back on. "No, Hercules drools too much for my liking. I have a fondness for Squints if you must know."

" _I love that you know the dog's name!_ " The blonde laughed jovially.

"Squints huh? He's the one with the big glas- Wait!" Pulling away from from her girlfriend so that she can gap at her, Emma shouted with her growing excitement. "Hold on! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that why you have coke rimmed reading glasses!?"

Purse lipped and glaring, Regina huffed and turned away from the scene Emma was making, her dark eyes fixed on the tv. "Shut up and watch the movie Emma."

After a loud bark of victorious laughter, Emma pulled Regina close once again, this time with her arm firmly around her girlfriend's shoulders to keep her in place. She pressed her lips to her temple and grinned against the warmth beneath her lips.

"You are the cutest nerd in the entire world Regina Mills."


End file.
